What Hurts The Most
by sushi303
Summary: To watch your love from afar is one of the painful things to see. But what can hurt the most is to see the one you love, love somebody else other than you. This story is about the mishaps and griefs of Lucy Heartfilia, as a certain dragon slayer asked for her help and love advices in courting another girl.


Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is written in Lucy's POV.

I always dreamt of a life like those mentioned in fairy tales. A life full of love and happiness that will exist continuously and be yours for who knows how long. Forever, they say.

I wanted to be a Cinderella, wherein her prince charming found her and gave her the missing crystal shoes. Or maybe a story like the little mermaid with Prince Eric by her side and be accepted whoever she was. I can be an Aurora or whoever princess it is. All I wanted is to have that sweet and romantic kiss given to the heroine at the end of the story. Where the prince and the princess can be together and live happily ever after.

But like they say, fairy tales are just tales. There's no such thing as a perfect ending. It's just a piece of idiocy created by our imagination. People made such fairy tales so we could have our hopes up but they will all be crushed in the end. Sad to say, the only thing out there is the harsh truth that life is not a fairy tale.

And here I am sitting in a corner, watching my so-called prince charming sought after his princess, NOT ME, but her childhood best friend with cerulean eyes and white hair, Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, want to go fishing with me and Happy?" Natsu asked her out as he slipped in a chair beside her. This sight has been for a week now but it has already torn my heart apart.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm pretty busy right now. Well you see, I have to do something for my sister." Lisanna replied.

"Really? Well what were you up to?" Natsu asked with a hint of disappointment. I'm sure he was hoping that he could hang out with Lisanna.

"Well, that's a secret of mine." She giggled and made a cute expression on her face.

"You're so unfair Lisanna, can't you share it with me? I'm your childhood friend right?" Natsu pleaded while pouting.

"No means no, Natsu. I'm sorry but I have to go. See ya!" She bid her goodbye and skidded off to the door.

I sighed after watching those two chit-chat with each other. It's making me feel a little jealous. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Lisanna, it's just that she was the first one to occupy his heart, not me.

I resumed reading my book with me when someone suddenly popped out at my side.

"Hey Lucy, whatcha doing?"

"Geez, Natsu what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just asking how you are."

"I'm fine." Seriously, this guy is so dense.

"No you're not." I'm not fine because of you, stupid.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am"

"No you're not."

"What the hell do you want Natsu?!" I raised my voice a little because he's really getting on my nerves. I'm pretty sad because of the sight I just witnessed and here he is bothering me?

"Calm down, Luce. I'm sorry but I wanna ask you a something"

Something? My eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Will you meet me this night at the cherry blossom tree in the park? There's something I have to tell you." Natsu added.

Wait. What did he say?

"What?" I prodded him to repeat his statement. He sighed and inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I said, will you meet me this night at the cherry blossom tree in the park? There's something I have to tell you."

"Why later? Can't it be now?" I asked. Well this one really caught my attention.

"Please, I have to ask you about something very important. Be there. I need you." He said.

I was dumbfounded by his statements. All I was able to say was an okay. He gave me his signature grin, and then ruffled my hair, while thanking me in advance. Oh boy, that simple gesture gave me thrills down my spine.

I didn't notice that I was smiling stupidly in the air, when someone suddenly hit me.

"Hey what was that?" I yelled. I was still daydreaming and it was ruined.

It turns out that it was Levy who shoved me her book in my head. "That was for ignoring me after making me call you a dozen times." She sat in a stool beside me and started reading a novel.

"Dozen? You're exaggerating right?"

"Nope. I guess that was the effect after being asked out by Natsu."

Asked out? By whom? By Natsu? OH MY GOD.

My face suddenly turned red and I can feel I am heating up. Stupid Levy, making me feel like this.

"Oh Lucy, that was a joke. Stop that. I don't want you to raise your hopes up." Levy suddenly added.

I sighed after realizing the truth. "Well, yeah so stupid of me."

"Well what I mean is, everybody here knows that Natsu loves Lisanna. And Lisanna also likes Natsu in the same way. We can't do anything about it now." Levy told me.

"Sad, isn't?" is all I replied. Levy is the only one who knows about my true feelings. So the whole guild thinks that the Natsu and Lisanna love team is so perfect. But behind every smiles, comes pain and sadness.

"Oh Lucy, I'm sure you'd find the one who was meant for you."

I smiled while Levy comforted me. I really trust her and I thanked her a lot for being there for me. I muttered my gratitude and left the guild for I'll be preparing my meet-up with Natsu. I took a shower and fix myself reminding myself that it isn't a date and there is no need for me to make myself look more presentable than my normal get-up.

I dressed my signature clothes and began to head out to our supposed meeting place.

Well of course, I am a girl so I can't help but imagine things out and assume. I just kept wondering what Natsu wants to ask about.

"_Will you meet me this night at the cherry blossom tree in the park? There's something I have to tell you." _

Arghh.. Stop it Lucy! Stop imagining!

"_Please, I have to ask you about something very important. Be there. I need you."_

IDIOT LUCY! MAKE IT STOP!

"_Be there. I need you."_

I HATE ITT! DAMN WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO IMAGINATIVE!

"_I need you."_

Dang, stop it man, it's just making things complicated for me.

I didn't realize that I had already reached my destination. I walked a few metres and I saw Natsu standing behind the tree, looking serious and nervous.

"Hey Natsu, here I am. Did I made you wait?"

"No. I just got here."

"Well, that's good. So what do you want to talk about?"

He became fidgety and nervous while I stare at him. He's sweating a little, and I can see that he's having a hard time speaking. Well he is stuttering and avoided looking at my gaze.

I was bewildered and I started asking him again.

"Hey, I asked you what do you want?"

He suddenly held my shoulders and made me lean by the sakura tree. Geez, he's so close to me. I can feel his hot breath. Stop it Natsu, before something bad happens.

"What's wrong Natsu? Are you feeling sick?" I was about to reach his forehead to see if he has a fever but he suddenly held my hand and stare at me with his slanty eyes.

His gaze made my knees feel like jelly. It seems like he was staring deep in my soul as well as me.

"I was wondering why do you always cross my mind? Don't you ever get tired?" Natsu said.

"Huh?" I was surprised by what he said. I always cross his mind? Well he also does the same to me.

"I've been thinking about you lately, and I started to realize, that you are very important to me." He continued.

I gulped while I stared at his direction. Is he confessing? I thought he like Lisanna? What the hell is happening here?

"Please, be mine. I will never let you go, ever."

I can't speak at all. Those were the words that I had been waiting for so long. And finally it was given to me.

"Y-y-eess"

He smiled warmly as he stared at me with his onyx eyes. I smiled back in return and he started to lean forward with his eyes closed. I was surprised but I also did the same, while waiting for my fairy tale kiss to happen.

But nothing happened. It seemed as if the world has stopped as well as my heart and my mind. I reopened my eyes and saw Natsu standing there, waiting for me to snap back to reality.

"So whaddya think Luce? Is my confession good?"

Huh? I thought that was...

"I was starting to think that I really like Lisanna and I wanted her in my arms."

But ... what was that all about?

"I'm planning to confess my feeling to her, so I decided to try it out in you."

Huh? That was for Lisanna? My heart was practically breaking and I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Is it good? Will Lisanna be mine if I do that?"

Damn. My heart feels like it was about to break into two. This is torture you know.

"Natsu..."

He spinned his head towards me and started to ask me a bunch of questions about how he should do his confession. He said that I was good at stuffs like this so he was asking my advices and tips to be successful.

Damn, I thought that everything was true. But, no it was just a big illusion of mine.

"Natsu..."

He leaned closer and I felt a tear slid down my cheeks. He's making me cry and I hate it. It just effing hurts and it just becomes more painful. I try to cover my eyes with my bangs as hot liquid started to pour out of my eyes. Shit, now I'm really crying.

"Natsu..."

I felt my hand rise and gain force as it reaches Natsu's cheeks and be slapped. Yes, I slapped him with full force.

"I hate you! I don't want to see your face ever again!" I shouted while starting to run away from the scene.


End file.
